Question: $\dfrac{8}{5} + \dfrac{4}{12} = {?}$
$ = {\dfrac{8 \times 12}{5 \times 12}} + {\dfrac{4 \times 5}{12 \times 5}} $ $ = {\dfrac{96}{60}} + {\dfrac{20}{60}} $ $ = \dfrac{{96} + {20}}{60} $ $ = \dfrac{116}{60}$